


[Fanart & Snipets] Canonverse Collection

by ChibiKinesis, Felixbug



Category: Fallout 4
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-27
Updated: 2018-08-17
Packaged: 2019-01-06 03:33:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 27
Words: 1,392
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12203064
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChibiKinesis/pseuds/ChibiKinesis, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Felixbug/pseuds/Felixbug
Summary: A collective of some of my fanarts and shorts drawn and written for the canon Fallout 4 universe.





	1. Foreword

I've loved this pairing to bits since a month or two after the game released, and it's been an OTP of mine ever since. I've accumulated a nice amount of artworks and shorts about them, but I recently realized I've kept my platform more or less isolated to Tumblr to spread the love for this pair, so I've decided to fix that. I'll be posting an individual chapter for most of these works. Also, be warned, that there's a great chance these won't be posted in a chronological order in terms of the story timeline. I've got it bad for that. I won't post every single work I've made of them here, but I'll be posting the majority of them, and I hope you guys enjoy it ♥


	2. Better Late than Never [Art & Short]

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Originally posted on December 13th, 2015.
> 
> Ah, my second fan art of these dorks. Before I read Jack and Emogene's terminals and learned so much more about the family. Before I formed so many new opinions and ideas about them. Before I realized Edward is actually a lot beefier than I drew him here. *wistful sigh*
> 
> A LOT has changed about my view of them since I wrote/dew this, but it's still cute :)

  


Edward had hissed uncomfortably, bracing his weight against the kitchen counter as a small wave of burning pain shot through his torso. Jack had done his best to patch up his wounds after they’d come back home, after narrowly escaping Parsons. But they both knew his recovery wouldn’t be immediate.

The latter winced at the mere sound, and seeing the expression on the ghoul’s face only added to his unease. Needless to say, he couldn’t have possibly seen things turning out the way they had, and a sense of guilt had been chewing at him since the moment Edward’s distressed voice had faded out amongst a spray of gunfire on the shortwave radio.

Of course, Edward Deegan was the family guard dog of sorts, but Jack never imagined things would escalate to this again; seeing the ghoul sitting in a puddle of his own blood was a sight he was never prepared to cope with again. Nor was the sight of him hunched over in pain from those very injuries he sustained. Protecting the family’s secret. And, indirectly, protecting Jack himself.

It brought back memories of a time, so long ago that it felt like another lifetime; memories of Edward as he fought his radiation sickness after the bombs fell… though, the more Jack pondered it, he realized that it probably _was_ another lifetime, wasn’t it? Perhaps even a _couple_ of them. The _only_ other instance when he’d been _truly_ concerned for his more-than-capable bodyguard’s life. Memories he’d all but tuned out.

But _God_ , was he ever glad Edward was alright.

Still, the gravity of the whole situation registered in a nauseous pang in the scientist’s stomach.

“Do you need another stimpak?” he asked, approaching his bodyguard lightly, his anxiety plainly written on his features.

The ghoul grunted, shaking his head and chuckling bitterly. He glanced up at his boss for an instant, and remembered just why he could never stay angry with the dorky-looking man. “Nah, thanks anyway.”

“How… how are you feeling?”

“Good as I can, all things considered.” Edward grumbled, taking a sip from his tumbler of whiskey.

“ _I’m sorry_ , Edward. I… I owe you a great deal.” Jack lowered his eyes. “ _Thank you_.”

“I’d do it _again_ , too… _if it meant keeping you safe_.”After a pause, his bodyguard cast his eyes down and continued softly, but resolutely. “But, then again, there’s not much I _wouldn’t_ do… for the one I _love_.”

“The one you-…”

 _Love?_ Jack hesitated for a long moment, cheeks growing hot at the sheer weight those words carried, as he studied the figure before him.

Oh, the swell of emotions he was feeling at that moment. The man had always worried he’d read too much into their interactions; that he was over-analyzing Edward’s demeanor around him, that he couldn’t have possibly harbored feelings for a nasally weasel of a man like himself… hope as he may. He’d toyed with the idea in his own mind so many times over those many, many years, but he’d always dismissed his thoughts about the ghoul as a silly crush. He’d always told himself that Edward was only so kind to he and his family out of obligation.

And yet here they stood…

A jolt ran up his spine as Edward turned briefly to offer him something reminiscent of a bittersweet smile, before he turned his attention back to his drink. A glance that struck poor Jack to the core as he stood, silently berating himself for being so oblivious for so long.

”Lost for words?“ Edward rasped, his words pulling the other man back down to earth as he tried in vain to lighten the mood. ” _Damn_ , that’s a _first_.“

He wasn’t wrong. And it became clearer the longer Jack stood in an uncharacteristic, stupefied silence. How could he have been so _foolish_? Part of him wanted to ask why. Part of him wanted to ask when. Part of him wanted to ask why it took him so damn long to say anything. But part of him knew. Because it was _never_ about what _Edward_ wanted or needed. It was always about…

“… _Jack_?”

Surprise came as he felt a gentle tugging at his back, on the hem of his ratty old t-shirt, and two arms gently, cautiously slithering around his torso. Jack’s weight and warmth pressed against him as he pulled himself flush against Edward’s back in an awkward, gentle hug.

“H- _hey_ , Jack..?”

No vocal response came, but Edward felt the smaller man nestle just a bit closer, and cling a just a bit more desperately to him. As the warmth from Jack’s face seeped through the ghoul’s shirt, he could feel an almost foreign warmth starting to seep into his own features. He wasn’t getting out of his boss’s arms easily; not that he wanted to. He’d been waiting far too long for this.

Tentatively, he drew his hands closer, and placed them at rest atop Jack’s. The human’s small, pleased sigh of approval put the ghoul’s heart at ease as his fingers threaded with the man’s, and the two of them all but melted into the tender, mutual gesture.

“This is all _fine and dandy_ , Jack, but… what message am I supposed to be getting from this?”

“The sentiment is returned…” Jack answered, not without a degree of awkwardness. “ _Verily_.”

“’Bout damned time.” Edward finally chuckled hoarsely, relief washing over him. “Is a _brush with death_ all it took?”

“… _shut up_ , Edward.” Jack snipped.

But the way he rested his head against Jack’s, and the tender stroking of his radiation-scarred thumb along his partner’s quickly remedied any sting his half-hearted words had left.

“Better late than never, I suppose.”

"I’m inclined to agree with you.” Jack spoke, chest buzzing with the heat of an unfamiliar, pleasant sensation. He closed his eyes and took it all in.

“Consider yourself lucky I’m in such poor shape right now.” Edward rasped, a smirk on his lips. “Just you wait until I heal up.”

Jack detected a slightly mischievous, if not suggestive undertone in his voice. “W-why?”

Edward drew nearer to Jack, and spoke softly into his ear; words that brought the man’s cheeks, nose, and ears to a furious flush. Considering all the times Emogene had taunted them to ’ _get a room_ ’, it seemed that perhaps the ghoul had taken some of her words a bit too seriously.


	3. I ALMOST HAD HIM! [Art]

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Originally posted on December 30th, 2015.
> 
> Prompted by a conversation on Tumblr about how headstrong Jack seems on the way to Parsons, and questions of how many times it's gotten him into trouble over the years, and in turn, how many times Edward's had to save his ass because of it c:

Edward's gettin' real tired of your shit, Jack. 


	4. Smooch [Art]

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Originally posted on January 7th, 2016.

Muwah ♥ 


	5. This Isn't Me [Art & Short]

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Originally posted on January 14th, 2016.
> 
> I'm actually not super pleased with this one. It was an art trade with Railroad-Blues and I always feel pressured in those situations (with no real reason to feel that way) and end up making something strange looking? The anatomy's all wrong here, but the sentiment is still there. I might eventually try to redraw this one. Even if Mel never sees it oTL

 

“Edward? Are you up here?” Jack called, eyes scanning about the room. He made his way upstairs, and it wasn’t long before he found a light on in the master bathroom. He felt a nauseous sensation starting to set in. “Edward?”

No response came, so he stepped in to investigate. Each step he took became more difficult for him; he  _knew_ this day was coming but he wasn’t sure he was ever truly  _prepared_ for it.

As he drew nearer, the familiar figure he sought came into view; his back faced Jack, but his hanging head and his stooped posture told him everything he needed to know. Jack took a deep breath and raised an arm to touch the man’s shoulder.

“Jack-” he mouthed, turning to face the scientist. The weight of his hectic emotions reflected in his saddened features, confirming Jack’s worst fears; he’d finally looked at himself - at his  _face_  - for the first time since his radiation sickness had set it. “This… this  _isn’t me_ , Jack-  _what_ …”

“Edward,  _listen_ to me…” Jack inched closer, and squeezed his shoulder. “- if it  _wasn’t you_ , we wouldn’t be  _having this conversation_  right now.”


	6. MOM, HOLY FUCK [Art]

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Originally posted on January 15th and 16th, 2016.
> 
> Because memes?

  



	7. Consistency [Art/Comic]

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Originally posted on January 20th, 2016.
> 
> I still actually really like this comic, but I've considered redrawing it as well.


	8. Pinned [Art]

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Originally posted on January 22nd, 2016.


	9. Jackward: A Summary [Art]

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Originally posted on February 1st, 2016.
> 
> My response to a drawing meme on Tumblr x'D


	10. Sounds Fake but Okay [Art]

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Originally posted on , 2016.
> 
> ANOTHER response to a drawing meme on Tumblr. Emogene and my character Adrian giving the boys shit :P


	11. Break Time [Art]

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Originally posted on February 13th, 2016.
> 
> Still a nice piece, but it's one of the ones that made me realize that whenever I put enough effort in for a full-on lineart, I get lazy with other aspects??? I started experimenting with line styles after this and my artwork really takes a softer tone.


	12. Downtime [Art]

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Originally posted on March 2nd, 2016.
> 
> Some snoozin' cuties, after my lines started taking a softer turn ♥


	13. Impatient [Art/NSFW!]

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Originally posted on March 9th, 2016.
> 
> *sweats loudly* Well, THIS happened x'D The art's still good, but I giggle like a mad woman every time I see this again.


	14. Chibis! [Art]

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Originally posted on March 19th, 2016.
> 
> Because what a great way to follow up some smutty artwork, amirite? /sarcasm/ Must've been my attempt to clean my conscience :P At any rate, though, I'm still really pleased with these and how they turned out ♥ They're actually on a button I made that I wear on my purse :')


	15. In the Mood for Dancing [Art]

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Originally posted on March 31st, 2016.


	16. Come to Bed [Art/Implied NSFW]

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Originally posted on May 7th, 2016.
> 
> Drawn after reading Felixbug's "Fragile" short ♥ ♥ ♥


	17. Grabby [Art]

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Originally posted on June 28th, 2016.


	18. Pssst [Art]

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Originally posted on July 25th, 2016.
> 
> My lines are finally starting to tighten up a bit, but they still feel soft :)


	19. Lean On Me [Art]

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Originally posted on July 30th, 2016.
> 
> I made this piece based on NeverwinterThistle's "The Irradiative Man" ♥


	20. /waggles eyebrows/ [Art/NSFW!]

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Originally posted on August 2nd, 2016.
> 
> I don't have much else to say about this one x'D


	21. Push-Ups [Art]

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Originally posted on February 2nd, 2017.
> 
> Jack's trying to help with the bf's workout :P


	22. Mollusks? [Art]

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Originally posted on August 22nd, 2017.
> 
> We interrupt Rachel’s regularly scheduled art block to bring you some Hot Garbage™. My pal CraziBastid inadvertently inspired this when he posted this bit from Monty Python on facebook that day xD


	23. Tumblr Request [Art]




	24. Positively Glowing [Art/NSFW]




	25. Happy Valentine's 2018 [Art]




	26. Tumblr Request in Color [Art]




	27. Messy [Art/NSFW]

BONUS:


End file.
